


This Sucks

by mmwoods95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, request, vampire fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 16:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12136161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmwoods95/pseuds/mmwoods95
Summary: After catching Supergirl in an unusual act of violence, Lena has to come to terms with what this means for her and for the superhero she had once looked up to.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this like forever ago and I just hadn't had the time or the gumption to go all in with it yet. Honestly this is basically a tease and then if people like it I'll probably put in more work. But, just to be clear, because of who I am as a person I'll recommend this: Don't get your hopes up and you won't be disappointed, leaving then only the possibility to be pleasantly surprised.:)

It’s late. Later than she normally works and being that she normally works late, it is really late. Her car pulls up to the curb of her apartment building nearing two a.m. She glides out, waving to her driver. He pulls off quickly and for a moment she feels bad about how late it is. 

Her heels make sharp clicks on the concrete as she approaches the front door but something stops her just before she makes it. A piercing scream, cut off almost as it starts, freezes her in place. She looks to the alley adjacent to her building as she grabs for her Taser, cautiously making her way to the brick corner and peeking around.

There is a man lying still on the ground Supergirl hovering over him face in his neck seemingly… sucking. She gasps, alerting Supergirl to her presence. Supergirl whips around standing up to see who interrupted her meal. Lena. They make eye contact before Lena’s eyes drop to the blood trails down the sides of Supergirl’s mouth. She reels back afraid and makes a run for her door.

“Lena wait!” Kara calls after, forgetting her normal formality. 

Lena ignores it and sprints to the doors of her apartment complex. Ripping them open, she stumbles toward the elevator. The lobby attendant is giving her a weird look and saying something but it’s lost to her rampant thoughts ringing in her ears.

She presses the up button repeatedly, willing the elevator to come faster. The dinging of the lift makes her jump and the doors are barely open as she squeezes through frantically. She turns around; back to the far wall and watches as the doors glide shut. There’s no sign of Supergirl. She slumps as the lift starts moving, her hands, white knuckled around the safety bar, the only things keeping her up.

What did she just witness? The girl of steel, hero of National City, her hero, taking the life of some man, some human being. She can’t even fathom it.

Her breathing is erratic, body shaking. Was this what Lex tried to warn her about? The Supers’ true nature is cannibalism, or vampirism, or she doesn’t know. Are humans on the menu? And now that she knows, could she be next? 

She gathers herself as the overhead indicator lights up her floor. She makes a beeline for her large viewing windows, pulling the curtains tight and scanning the skyline for Supergirl. The last one closed leaves her in a comforting darkness and she can almost breath easy again before realizing that the balcony door, off her bedroom, is unlocked. 

Her heart is in her throat again as she makes her way to her bedroom. As she reaches the door she checks the horizon one last time and then locks it with finality. Pulling her blackout curtain closed, she turns around back against the door and breaths a sigh of relief.

“Its not what you think.”

Lena screams, as the shadowy figure of Supergirl rises from her reading nook. How could she have missed that, she thinks to herself, tears rising, body folding in on itself, as the super gets closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets sort of an explanation, and a not so sort of headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is so short but I find that I produce the best content when I feel particularly inspired and sometimes that leads to wonderful 2000 word chaps and other times much less. But I don't like to force myself because it makes it un-fun and is often mediocre at best. Hope you enjoy it, Cheers!

“Ms. Luthor… Lena, please,” Supergirl implores.

“Stay back!” Lena responds.

Gaining her faculties Lena messily digs through her purse before pulling out her Taser yet again. She waves it out in front of her threateningly, even though both women know it is less than an actual threat to the alien.

Supergirl puts both hands up, conceding her advance and takes a step back in good faith.

“Just let me explain.”

“Explain what exactly? How you were just devouring a man? Sucking the life out of some innocent person…”

“He was not innocent.”

“Oh and is that for you to decide these days. Petty theft, or burglary or whatever stupid crime is now punishable by death. No trial, or judge or, or jury. Who needs all that when the omnipotent Supergirl can decide? Are… have humans always been on the menu?”

Supergirl’s shoulders drop as she sighs.

“Technically, only recently… but never in that way, and not because of what you think! I know it looks bad, but I swear I wouldn’t…. Usually its much more sterile I guess, clinical? It’s… He’s not even dead. He’s just taking a nap per say. I-It’s hard to explain.”

“Well find a way,” Lena replies, crossing her arms.

“I know, I know… fine, he was, uh, infected I guess. At least that is how it presents itself in human blood. It gives them powers… similar to mine. Usually they only present with one though. He was different. The organization I work for has been tracking them, the humans who “catch” it and bringing them in to be cured… The only way to do that is, um, for me to, retrieve it from their bloodstream…”

“Retrieve it?”

“With my, ahem, teeth,” Supergirl responds. “Essentially there is a, sort of, venom that my teeth can excrete. When introduced to an infected person’s bloodstream, it chemically summons the infection from its influence on the brain and spinal chord and I have to suck it out.”

The scientific part of Lena’s brain is going wild with the implications put forth by Supergirl’s confession, but her empathetic human side is still cautious, erring on the side of concerned and confused.

“But, from what it sounds like, wouldn’t you just have to suck and spit? Why were you still drinking his blood? Why did he look dead? God, what would the press do if they knew of this? Does Kara know?”

“It’s not that simple. The virus is alien, if I were to spit it out it could survive outside the host until the next one stumbled upon it. There are even possibilities of it adapting and growing until it could affect multiple hosts and even infect other earthly species. In terms of the guy, the venom, from my teeth, works as paralytic agent as well. To keep, um…..”

“Prey?”

“Patients!" She corrects. "It keeps them immobilized and docile while I extract the virus. He’ll be fine, probably, honestly I was a little rushed to come explain that I just, kind of left him there…. And,” She stalls, thinking up a lie, “Kara Danvers, she, doesn’t know. I can’t even imagine what a civilian would do if they found out. Especially one from the press”

Lena sighs, bringing a hand up and massaging her temple aggressively trying to push out the oncoming migraine she has. She throws her purse on her bed before making her way out of the room.

“I need a drink,” she says, before pointing to Supergirl. “And I’m not done with you yet,” she finishes before waving for the hero to follow.


End file.
